


1917

by chinchaoof



Series: 20's [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Homophobic Language, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchaoof/pseuds/chinchaoof
Summary: when kyungsoo treats him like that , baekhyun finally starts to understand his feelings , and he loves it but hates to admit it
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: 20's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1917

**Author's Note:**

> not betad and prolly never will read it again but enjoy the filth anyways

He walks in the alley of the dark street , he is scared he must admit but there is something about the excitement that holds him back from turning around and running away

He can see a couple of beggers drinking them self blind

He can see whores flashing their skirts up for dimes and less, letting everything and anyone touch them 

But most importantly he can see the shadows of the men dancing under the dim candle lights of some broken alley ways , the same cracks of this poor town

He doesn’t know why but his group of friends always hang out here . in the back alleyways , always hidden always behind each others back

Sehun is there the tall broad one with his manly smile and his sharp jawline , chanyeol is there too , the man with his dangly limbs but his damn crafty rough hands and big mouth , everyone in town knows what he is packing , how big he can give it to anyone .

But baekhyun doesn’t care , he cares about the short one , the one with the smug smile, the low voice , the heated scilence and the extremely strong built.

It all started when he saw him fucking that girl against the wall he didn’t know who she was he didn’t care but he could hear some of the things he told her

It was a mistake , Baekhyun was visiting him to check up on him after hearing he was injured , Baekhyun was known for that , he acted tough , he stood his ground ,but he also loved to steal corset from his sister rooms , he loved to fell slender, the dark lace panties whore got fucked in , he loved to try them on and think he is the one getting fucked in them .

And so he found himself intruding on the act acedintely .what made it worse is that Kyungsoo didn’t stop he kept fucking into her on against the wall , even with an injured hand he was able to hold her so well thrust into her so well. it wasn’t even midday and Baekhyun can feel himself blushing but kungsoo didn’t stop instead he looked up and stared at beakhyun straight in the eye as he choked the women below her back to them both and her face the other side of where he was standing , and made sure to thrust extra hard while Baekhyun stood their squirming

All the while Kyungsoo was smirking . baekhyun ran off after that refusing to stay any longer but he would have lied if he didn’t say that he was dizzy from all the blood rushing to his nether regions . Baekhyun shakes his head of these thoughts as he can hear his group loud noises become even more louder and unimaginably unbearable.

“heyyy Baekhyun “ chanyeol slurred as he always did , wrapping an arm around his neck

“the little faggot is here “ jongin brusted out and the whole group started laughing

Baekhyun was not a faggot he doesn’t think so anyways but this was a running joke one that he didn’t particularly enjoy being on the receiving end. But these were his mates so he stood there laghing pretending that such words were funny and not in the slightest hurtful but if he admitted they were then he would be confirming that he is one and so he stayed quite and only played it the way he had learned to play it

“I guess I am since fucking your mom is all I have been doing ” he replied taking on a demanour that wasn’t him

The whole group brusted out laughing

“you fucker…”

“hey hey , lets not ruin the mood jongin “ chanyeol was quick to interfere

“I must say your mom Is a good fuck and so is your sister ‘sehun joined in on the joke

“not just one but all of them , I wonder when we can have a taste of the youngest “ chanyeol added laughing hysterically while the rest of the group started making sexual noises

Jongin wasn’t laughing but he wasn’t taking it seriously either letting it be . and just rolled his eyes

Baekhyun never understood why jongin got so butthurt when Baekhyun said something to him where as if someone else would have said the same thing then jongin would not think about it twice

“guys lets go in “ sehun started “the movie is about to start “

Oh right Baekhyun forgot about that , he didn’t want to go not really but this is the first time he knew he would be able to see Kyungsoo so he decided to go.not really sure why since he is shy anyways and it wouldn’t matter what happenes it is not like he will ever be able to look at Kyungsoo and talk to him about what happened

Beside there is nothing to talk about they are both men . men with needs , this is the way , he shoudnt feel bad about watching another man fucking someone , but he does feel bad becauae he was aroused about watching kyungsoo for the wrong reasons it was not because he was imagining to do the same to that women but instead he was imagining to have kyungsoo do the same to him

“you guys go ahead me and Baekhyun will go buy some sweets “ Baekhyun quirked up “as a thanks Baekhyun ,”he raised that damn smug eyebrow again , and continued “ for coming over when I was sick “

“awwww nice nice Baekhyun “ sehun started muttering “maybe yall should kiss already “

Kyungsoo smirked and looked at him “ maybe my hands can kiss your teeth too , if you wanted “

And sehun went silent no one really messed with Kyungsoo not even in a jokingly way

“cmon boys “ chanyeol wrapped his arms around the other tow and moved them along the back door once they both heard the doors lock and all three of them are gone Baekhyun made to ask Kyungsoo but kungsoo bet him to it .

“wasn’t it hot “ Kyungsoo said, looking up with amusement in his eyes 

“sorry? “ Baekhyun stuttered

“watching me fuck her “ Kyungsoo said as he groped baekhyun’s ass “I always knew you were a twink but I never knew u to be like this “

And in one second Baekhyun feels his back hit the wall , hands still groping his ass and kneading

“no man would stand there and let another man treat him like that , but you aren’t like that huh “

Baekhyun can feel himself hardening , the tips of his ears getting red , his whole body heating up , he should fight this but something about Kyungsoo taking him here makes him feel like a common whore and he doesn’t want this to stop , he can feel kyungsoo’s legs between his and he can feel how he is pushing and pulling his cheeks apart

“do you shave your pussy Baekhyun , do you keep it all clean , your sister told me how she found out u steal some of her panties she doesn’t know why , but I can take a guess ,I must admt it would be way more pleasurable if you do , do u want to tell me why “

Baekhyun can feel his face burn with humiliation no one should know this why does he know this ? Baekhyun’s mind is racing but he cant help a groan when Kyungsoo hands brush over his cock and rub there slightly .

A slap comes ringing up on his face ,it startles Baekhyun but lso makes him groan out so loud “I don’t like it when whores don’t answer me”

‘I am sorry sir “ Baekhyun blurts out without even realizing arching his back against a wall , he wants to tell himself to stop but this just feels too damn good for him to think about stopping right now

“I think I like the sound of u calling me sir “ he says cruely slapping him on the other side of his face, Baekhyun can feel the drool falling down and hates the fact that he truly is enjoying this so much “now answer me , or I will be extra rough with you

“I take them because they make me feel pretty “

“try again “ he grabs Baekhyun dicks and pulls roughly , Baekhyun tries to squirm away but he is held tightly by Kyungsoo hand ,the one across his body to keep him against the wall and one thigh in between his legs

Beakhyun wouldn’t even try to fight him Kyungsoo is way stronger than him ,been to war too , Baekhyun never did since he is the only man of the family after his father died

But that is not it , Baekhyun loves being manhandled like this , he loves it even if he hates to admit it

‘I like having my pussy look all pretty sir “  
“do you have a man for that pussy boy “ Kyungsoo says as he feels him up

“no sir “

“well that is a shame we cannt leave such a pretty pussy unused , maybe after I get so used to it I might share u around , make you the whore of our town get you kneeling for whoever will take you “

Baekhyun whimpers the imagery , the words everything about it is something he wants but never fully realized he did until Kyungsoo pointed it out for him

“baby you have 5 minutes get my cock ready and wet for me to split you open ,Yeah ?”

Baekhyun feels himself pushed to his knees in no time Baekhyun has his whole mouth stuffed with dick , Kyungsoo isn’t tiny and Baekhyun has never done this before , fantasizing about something is one thing and actually doing it is another

“it is okay I will train you good enough u will be able to take it well for now just choke on it and let me use you “

Kyungsoo wastes no time he continues to ram his dick in and out , Baekhyun cant breath and the stinging in his scalp keeps increasing to the point that it hurts so good it is pleasureable , there are so many sensation coming at once , not to mention his whole body is screaming in pain , he can feel the tears falling down his face , he can also feel his face burning from humiliation they are still in the aisle anyone can walk here and see them the light from the candle still above them making everything clear for anyone to see

“yes like that bitch keep the tounge out of the way “ Kyungsoo groans over and over again

The saliva is dripping everywhere and he can start to taste the sour ting of Kyungsoo precum he finds himself lapping at it , moving his tounge and trying to swallow it when Kyungsoo dick pulls out , one time Kyungsoo doesn’t pull out in rhythm and he ends up swallowing around his dick

“ah yes , fuck you whore , I have had so many girls under me but none have been as good as you ,”Kyungsoo groaned so loudly it attracted attention

“yo Kyungsoo you okay “ they can hear chanyeol speak

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he scrambled to get up but kyungsoo locked him with his thighs and simply huffed out the candle , if chanyeol gets close enough he should figure out what is happeining even without the light . but thanfully he is too far away and Kyungsoo blew the light out right before chanyeol can fully open the door

“yeah I m fine “ do said as he continued to thrust into Baekhyun

Maybe this is a thing for him Baekhyun thought but before he can dwell on it , Kyungsoo thrusted hard into baekhyun’s mouth and made him whimper out loud

“is that .?”

But before he continues Kyungsoo cut him off ‘it is some whore I found on the streets she is pretty good if you wanna try , mouth as tight as a virgin pussy ‘

“where is Baekhyun “ chanyeol said instead and Baekhyun hopes that his question is out f concern not out of doubt that Kyungsoo is lying

“I don’t know he went off to do something and while I was waiting for him I found this pretty little cum slut “

Chanyeol laughed at that “ you were always so good at getting them girls

Kyungsoo thrusted hard again “trust me this one is amazing “he said through grittd teeth

Baekhyun was full on crying then the abuse to his throat was unbearable but also the fact that Kyungsoo was offering him like this talking about him as if he was some common street slut made him feel like he is gonna brust in his pant , if he can just rub himself against something

“ah look she is even rubbing herself on my boots “Kyungsoo laughed mockingly as he grabbed baekhyun’s throat and aimed his face up and taking his dick out ,Baekhyun couldn’t see but he could feel Kyungsoo wank beside his face

“She must be having fun “ chanyeol laughed condensignly ,”I will go on then , I am glad to know u are okay , well more than okay “

As soon as the backdoor was shut and chanyeol is out of the way Kyungsoo thrust shallowly into baekhyun’s mouth while rubbing himself vigoursly

“go on baby girl rub , yourself with me but if you come I promise you it will hurt very badly “

Bakhyun whimpered , and Kyungsoo slappes him

Kyungsoo groans one last time and comes all over baekhyun’s face .his hands shaking in his hair , the hot come lands all over his face and even though Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can tell he wipes some on his tounge and tastes him

Kyungsoo hums in approval and steps back to look at his dirty slut Baekhyun is still hard as ever with come dripping down his face and tears down to his chin , Kyungsoo rubs his dick in baekhyun’s hair and tucks himself in , Baekhyun just sits there unsure of what to come next part of him excpect a kind word a kiss , a praise.

Kyungsoo though does his pants and checks his cuffs , he rolls his shoulders and looks unamusedly at Baekhyun

He looks clean pristine while baekhyun lies there dirty and soiled with his hard on in his jeans

‘”you know it is rude when you aren’t grateful “ Kyungsoo says for the first time in his netural low tone since this whole ordeal has started .

“thank you “ Baekhyun says voice low

Kyungsoo presses hard on baekhyuns cock with his boots and comes so close baekhyun can see the menance in his eyes “thank you what “

“thank you sir “

Kyungsoo nods steps away and then he is gone leaving Baekhyun there kneeling on the floor of a crooked aisle and enters in to the cinema

Baekhyun knows there is nothing deep to this but just like the men who drink themselves to blindness, well knowing they will die because of this he gets up wipes himself tries to adjust his clothes and walks in maybe if he is good enough Kyungsoo can fuck him for real then .

**Author's Note:**

> this is procarisation because i love doing that , also i like watched one eposide of peaky blinders and just decided to write this like an hour ago


End file.
